


Not the End until the Last Inning

by stickynote_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Gen, Inspiration, Sort of angsty because everyone has a shitty background, baseball AU, lots of swearing, lots of trigger warnings, ookiku furikabutte!, unintentionally inspired by my bad decision to rewatch oofuri and read the manga again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynote_chan/pseuds/stickynote_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day at Vongola Academy and Tsuna winds up at the baseball club where he's actually recruited despite his mumbled insistence that he really really sucks. Coach Reborn won't let him go though so, whelp, tough shit Tsuna you're stuck with eight other crazy freshmen baseball players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Inning!

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: suicide mention, depression, social anxiety, bullying, emotional abuse/disregard/torment, self-destructive behaviour

Tsuna didn't even know what to expect on an any other day of his life much less the first day of his high school life. So when his Mom asked him what he was most excited about going to the new high school that opened up, he shrugged, inwardly answered ‘ _who my new bullies are gonna be_ ’ and instead said, “I think there's gonna be a baseball team?”

She had clapped and smiled her bright mom-smile. “Oh, is my little Dame-Tsuna gonna be a baseball player?”

He smiled back and waited until she went to check on the laundry before he dropped his hand onto his face and sighed. There’s a familiar little ball of needles scratching at his insides and a dirty weight on his soul when he tried to reason that she wasn't saying that to be mean, that she was just oblivious and thought it a cute nickname instead of a scar the kids at Namimori had carved into his back. It's as useless as he is to complain about it. Still doesn't mean he didn't sort of wish that he could at the very least least rub away tears at the accidental sting. Crying meant that he wasn't so used to it after all. But no tears come and his eyes remain dry.

In any case, he hadn't actually lied that the prospect of a baseball team being started up at the new school was something that he was sort of looking forward to. Baseball had been a small pleasure he had been able to keep secret from the rest of his schoolmates. It wasn't anything too obsessive, he'd only like sometimes watched the team practice as he carried out his afternoon detentions or read the newspapers for the scores and maybe catch a game once in awhile if it were on the TV. Didn't matter that he'd always coincidentally find a game on. It wasn't like he'd sometimes go to the library after detention and everyone was usually gone to look up the rules and old famous games from around the world and tactics and any of that. He never at all day dreamed about games he watched the night before or debated to himself if their school could beat the next opponents (the outcomes of which would often, bizarrely, turn out right). Usually in class because he knew it didn't even matter anymore if he tried to pay attention, he'd just get a zero so might as well enjoy himself. Of course none of that had happened.

He had tried to make sure that his interest in the sport as invisible as possible because it was the definite truth that he would have been mocked by everyone if they found out. He could easily hear the derisive ‘ _A weakling like you playing baseball_?’ or mocking ' _As if Dame-Tsuna could ever make a team for anything, much less **baseball**_!’ if the secret had ever been exposed to those middle school assholes. But it didn't matter now. He had been able to overhear that the overall majority of the school population would actually go to the town’s local public high school. Most likely cause it was an escalator schooling system and there was a reliably average turnout for graduates instead of a risky investment into a brand new school. It was also a lot cheaper than having to commute everyday to get to the school and getting a brand new uniform and having to pay for the private school fees.

Those issues didn't really matter to Tsuna as long as it got him away from the way too many people he would gladly wish to never see ever again. In fact, this might just be his chance at being able to actually play baseball even if it did predictably turn out he was awful at it. Maybe he could be a bencher. And if the baseball club didn't have enough members, it'd be even better cause then there's be no anxiety over future tournaments and official matches or disappointment from the other members that they were going to lose just because he was on the team. So maybe he was sort of looking forward to the new school year but it was only a tiny little hope. After all, he wouldn't be suprirsed if the universe decided to fuck him up and make his high school life maybe even more miserable than middle school.


	2. Second Inning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there crippling self-confidence!

The opening ceremony was pretty standard Tsuna guessed and wasn't sure why the fact shocked him as much as it did. Vongola Academy just seemed like the sorta school that would be super outlandish and just plain old  _ large  _ in experiences. The name just sort of evoked that feeling (even if it did  _ weirdly _ mean clam of all things). Even if he knew that it was because the school was the Japanese branch of the Italian-founded Academy but it was still foreign and cool. Not to say the opening ceremony or the whole place wasn't nice or lacking in any way. There was an almost refined air and surprising amount of detail that went into the school from the large glass windows stretched along each corridor to the polished wooden floorboards to the overall sense of antiquity and care that just wasn't really evident in his plain middle school building. Tsuna liked it even though he personally thought it a bit much for a high school but maybe it was just a private thing.

There weren't many seniors or any at all really which was pretty reasonable considering not many people wanted to transfer after they just started. There wasn't many students period though. Enough first years for maybe three small classes but it felt a lot smaller when there weren't any other year groups in the hall as well and the large empty spaces enclosing around the group.

The principal, a foreign person who had the population buzzing with excitement at how handsome he was, welcomed them warmly and said a brief but nice encouragement to try their best and make good memories from the high school years. Tsuna was thankful the man didn't try to push them to study hard and get the best marks in the country of whatever. He be so fucked otherwise.

Clubs were apparently mandatory and no one could back out. He felt his stomach churning at the rule because crap what if they  _ don't _ have the club?  _ Then _ what would he do?

A few teachers (who were all very hot and very aesthetically pleasing because  _ why not _ ) were introduced to make talk about various clubs the school had allowed to open. It wasn't in alphabetical order though so Tsuna was just about to pass out from stress by the time a tall, dark haired man stepped up to the podium and smirked. Well at least he wouldn't be the only one to suddenly collapse as there went several dozen people who just about died from blood loss and swooning. Tsuna was sure the girl next to him didn't even know how loud her squeals were.

“Chaos,” the teacher said, voice low and dark and wow, did the boy next to Tsuna realise that he was blushing so hard it looked like someone had slapped him multiple times really hard? “I'm Reborn, the homeroom teacher for class 1-C and all of you will have me as your mathematics teacher. I'll be the coach and supervising teacher for the baseball club.”

Tsuna shot up, eyes wide and lips twitching into a smile.  _ Yes! _

Good job Vongola, no disappointments so far.

“Any interested meet after homeroom at the baseball field south to the gym, you should look at your school maps if you're unsure.” Reborn-sensei smirked again but this time fear ran down Tsuna's spin. “Please be aware that only those committed should show up otherwise you will be  _ sorely  _ disappointed.”

The man stepped down and another incredibly handsome teacher stepped up to talk about archery. Tsuna had zoned out by then though. His brief happiness attacked by the sudden panic of  _ was he committed? He was seriously going to try to play baseball? Shit, would anyone even let him on a sports team after one look at him? _

Vigorously, he mushed up his hair and slapped his cheeks. He couldn't think that even if it was reality. He'd just try out first. Maybe.

The homeroom teachers came down to split them into their correct class which was a little weird.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Reborn-sensei called out and he shuffled out of his seat to line up with the other students.

Look, that's even a sign right? His own homeroom teacher was the baseball coach! That's gotta mean something. Yep. Totally. Tsuna really didn't want to try out.


	3. Third Inning!

Tsuna was mildly freaking out by the time they reached the classroom. Just very mildly. The full blown panic would probably settle in once the bell ringed and they're allowed to go try out for clubs but yep, the freak out was _on_ right now.

Then they go into the classroom and wow did Tsuna’s panic quickly shift to _where the hell am I going to sit_? This was why he hated changing classes. Ugh.

His insides churned as he gazed around the room, some of the seats were already taken up by his classmates? Potential future bullies? Reborn-sensei had apparently said to take whatever tables they wanted for now.

Maybe he should wait until everyone took a seat? Tsuna second-guessed himself immediately. What if he got a bad one behind a tall person or something? But then if he took a seat, what happens if he's surrounded by people he didn't want to be around? Then it'd be strange for him to change seats so suddenly, wouldn't it?

 _Oh, screw it_ , he thought, mentally throwing up his hands and moving to take a second row table which coincidentally placed in front of the teacher’s desk.

And then Reborn-sensei stepped up to the front and Tsuna was instantly surrounded as everyone realised they could totally check out their hot teach up close. He almost expected to be thrown out of his chair but everyone surprisingly kept to themselves. It was probably the most civil thing any of Tsuna’s classmates has ever done to him. Just wait until next week though.

“Be seated,” Reborn-sensei said and the everyone dropped immediately.

Why hello there admiration, it's been awhile since you've last came along. How was your trip after the last time Iemitsu came back roaring drunk?

Tsuna couldn’t help but stare in awe. Reborn-sensei was so _cool_. No wonder why there was so many teacher x student sinning going on.

“For those of you who hadn’t paid attention,” he said, specifically looking at students who all cringed at his stare, “I’m Reborn, your homeroom teacher, maths teacher, and the supervising and coach of the baseball club.”

 _So_ cool. Tsuna can already see the fanclub forming.

Someone raised their hands and asked when acknowledged, “Sensei, why are you supervisor and coach?”

“Vongola Academy currently has a lack of staff being a new school, and the principle is highly exclusive in who is allowed to teach here,” he explained. “Thus, the majority of your clubs will be handled by one teacher although rest assured most of them will be actually competent in handling the tasks required. Are there more questions in concerns to that?”

No one raised their hands and he nodded.

“Also, your timetables will be sent to you electronically as to be environmentally friendly and for those who don't have a mobile device and even those that do, the school has provided one for all students and highly recommends that you use them,” Reborn-sensei said as if it was perfectly normal for a school to hand over phones to students. “Check under your desks.”

They all scrambled to follow and all of them found a thing smartphone in their hands. Holy shit, he wasn't joking.

“Sensei?” someone squeaked, sounding as confused as Tsuna felt but there was an underlying excitement in it that was evidently missing in Tsuna.

Reborn continued, “You can activate them _after_ the bell. You'll have to tap your Student ID cards to the back so that they'll automatically sync to your school profile and start working.”

“Do we have internet?”

“The internet to the school has all been connected already but you'll have to manually connect them to others.”

“What brand are they?”

“These have been created by Vongola Tech. and are highly commendable as well as integrated into our teaching methods. If you want more information on the phones, there should be a guidebook and help section on the phones. For Vongola Tech. use the internet.”

“Sensei, are we allowed to keep these after we finish?”

“Yes.” A few people squealed. “But be warned, the school will not repair or give you another for free so do not damage or lose them.”

Holy _crap_ , what the hell, Tsuna thought with mild dread. This was like ridiculous.

“Moving on,” Reborn-sensei called out and the room quieted down, “the principle wishes for the students to all be informed that there are several scholarship programs the Academy has that may be awarded to a few students who are deemed worthy. The entire list of scholarships that are available can again be accessed on your phone. The requirements of each scholarship can be either different from each other or similar and inquiring into the a particular scholarship will only be a matter of asking one of the staff.”

Tsuna listened as much as the other students did, the teacher commended their full attention through sheer charm and presence alone, but didn't really care about the info. It wasn't like anyone would ever take a look at him and deem him worthy of a _scholarship_.

There was some discussion on which teacher they will have for each subject as, apparently, Reborn-sensei knew the class’s whole schedule or simply because there were only one teacher for each subject. Some cryptic remarks were tossed about that their science and PE teacher was pretty much going to probably kill them inentionally or otherwise but it only made the other students laugh even though Tsuna was ninety percent sure that Reborn-sensei was really not joking. The ten percent was beau she he was pretty sure the teacher's sense of humour was pretty skewed.

It didn't take long until the students started asking personal questions about their teacher. While he remained silent on most topics which really boosted the whole tall, dark and mysterious vibe Reborn-sensei had going on, some facts were found out. He was a full-blooded Italian and he knew several languages fluently while also graduating from some prestigious University with a doctorate in mathematics. He had a pet lizard named Leon and he was an avid expresso drinker. By then everyone was pretty much enraptured by their sensei as the questions basically desolved into what Tsuna was pretty sure was a dating questionaire. Not that he was ever a one of the pairs of those things. Mom liked watching cooking anime of which sometimes centred around a shoujo premise and Tsuna was often the guilty eavesdropper on several couples as he stayed after school for his detentions and baseball research.

Finally, Reborn-sensei checked his watch and nodded. “Because of difficulties, there was no orientation day as you are all aware. For this reason, the principle has allowed all students to have the rest of the day to wonder around campus and take the opportunity to join any clubs you wish. Again, for those of you interested go to the baseball field and if you're lost, use the map installed into your new phones.”

Tsuna slumped a bit at the reminder of the club. He really didn't know what to do.

“Can we go home?” a student asked.

“Yes you may, but sign out first at the Front Office.” The bell rang and Reborn-sensei waved as he left. “Ciao, and make sure to activate your phones.”

The room enrupted into clatter as everyone scrambled to get the electronics out. Tsuna was just the same, still unable to actually believe that they would be given such things. Vongola was so _weird_.

But he didn't really open it up before scrambling out of his chair and into the hallway. He was probably one of the first in the class to leave. His reasoning was that maybe if he reached the baseball field first and Reborn-sensei dismissed him without others around, it wouldn't be as humiliating.  ~~It'd still be humiliating.~~

Except he got lost and, after he realised he was so bloody stupid for not doing this beforehand, Tsuna took out the phone again. The embarrassing ID card he had in his wallet was quickly tapped against the back of the phone and it beeped a little before the screen did a neat transition and a cute _Welcome Tsunayoshi-kun_ box popped up with an adorable lion icon. He tapped it and briefly scrolled through the introductions, not really caring about his timetable just yet and quickly opening the map of the school. He spotted the words Front Office first simply because it was typed in catching red before his eyes were drawn to the blue coloured Baseball Field. Looking around and back down, he discovered was actually pretty much in the middle of the two. One last chance Tsuna.

His hands shook and he swallowed loudly even to his own ears.

 _Now or never_ , he thought.

Tsuna turned left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vongola phones will be a part of the story don't worry I didn't just shove this down your throat for nothing!

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested here's a post I made on tumblr on the subject: http://luchesharman.tumblr.com/post/141834815319/actual-baseball-khr-au


End file.
